Pendekar dan Siluman Ular
by MiraMira
Summary: Semua ini dimulai ketika anak yang mengaku bernama Kim Jongdae, si siluman ular, mengacungkan penggaris sepanjang tigapuluh senti padanya. Jongin/Lu Han, Jongdae/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, OOC.

Note : Ada tiga hewan yang kurasa bisa disamakan dengan Kim Jongdae; Kalajengking, elang, dan ular.

Ide lama di era MAMA, karena Chen benar benar terlihat seperti ular dan lagi dia selalu memperhatikan Hyung favorit-nya, Suho.

+Pendekar Dan Siluman Ular+

Semua ini dimulai ketika anak yang mengaku bernama Kim Jongdae mengacungkan penggaris sepanjang tigapuluh senti padanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Bukan Jongin yang bertanya, tapi Zitao.

"Diam kau!" Kim Jongdae mendesis seperti ular.

"Kau, Kim Jongin! Untuk membalas dendam kakek dari kakek kakeknya kakekku-"

"Kakek dari kakek kakeknya kakekmu?" Tanya Zitao, anak ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini tapi masih saja bicara.

Kalimat 'kakek dari kakek kakeknya kakekku' memang butuh waktu untuk dicerna. "Berapa generasi di atasmu?" dan Zitao masih saja bertanya hal yang tidak penting.

Kim Jongdae tidak menjawab Zitao dan berseru pada Jongin. "Kau! Bertarunglah denganku!"

Jongin masih bersandar di kursinya, masih makan cokelat juga. Dia heran kenapa ada orang yang menghabiskan jam kosong dengan menantang orang lain bertarung, sudah bagus kelas kosong tanpa guru, kenapa malah dibuat gaduh?

Penggaris masih mengacung padanya, tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Tidak."

Jawaban singkatnya mengundang hening dari Zitao dan Kim Jongdae.

"Kau!" Kim Jongdae terlihat murka.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya, tidak!" Jongin menggebrak mejanya, sebelumnya menepis penggaris mengganggu itu dari mukanya.

"Kau menyepelekan siluman ular?!" Kim Jongdae tambah murka.

"Hoi, Jongin! Mau pulang tidak?" Lu Han berseru dari pintu kelas. Ini baru jam sebelas, kenapa anak itu sudah ingin pulang saja?

"Kenapa kau sudah mau pulang saja?" Tanya Zitao.

"Kau tau sendirilah, Taozi, pria tampan sepertiku memang selalu dicari cari." Katanya bangga.

"Apanya yang tampan, Marilyn?" Tanya Zitao, dia risih dengan tangan Lu Han di bahunya.

"Aku itu lebih tampan darimu, Tao Didi."

"Kau itu cantik, Lu Zi."

"Dan kau harus bertarung denganku, Jongin!" Kata Kim Jongdae, masih sama menggebunya dengan tadi.

Jongin mengerti kenapa dia benci berteman dengan Lu Han dan Tao, mereka berisik sekali. Jadi Jongin menarik lengan Lu Han yang katanya mau pulang. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Jongin!" Seru Zitao dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"Sekali aku bilang tidak, maka tidak selamanya. Dan kalau kau tidak ikut, Zitao, tahan siluman ular itu di kelas."

Jongin dan Lu Han berjalan menjauhi kelas yang sangat berisik itu, pintunya terbuka dan terlihat sangat ramai di dalamnya, Jongin bingung kenapa tidak ada guru yang datang menegur hari ini.

"Ada apa dengan siluman ular?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Kau tahu anak yang namanya Kim Jongdae?" Tanya Jongin.

Lu Han menggeleng. "Temanmu?" Tangannya dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh gelang manik hitam di tangan kiri Jongin.

"Teman sekelasku, dia menantangku dan mengaku siluman ular." Jemari Jongin menyusup di sela jari Lu Han dan dengan pasti menggenggam tangannya.

"Kalian punya ketua kelas paling absurd seangkatan, jadi wajar saja kalian memelihara ular di kelas." Canda Lu Han.

Jongin tertawa, ketua kelasnya memang orang yang membingungkan, lebih banyak menyebalkan daripada bisa diandalkan. "Dan siapa tahu nanti Joelle Lu jadi wali kelasku."

Lu Han menekuk mukanya saat mendengar Jongin menyebut nama wanita itu. "Jangan mimpi, Jongin." Joelle Lu, kalau tidak salah nama aslinya Lu Mingchun, artis, pernah main di drama Taiwan yang tidak sengaja Jongin tonton sebagai satu satunya wanita cantik, setidaknya di mata Jongin, sepanjang acara.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak." Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Lu Han.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat sebelum kita ketahuan guru!" Seru Lu Han.

+Pendekar dan Siluman Ular"

"Kakak cantik, kakak yang itu tidak ikut main?"

Anak kecil itu selalu jujur dan manis, Lu Han tidak tega memarahi pujian kelewat jujur mereka.

"Jongin! Kau tidak ikut main?" Tanya Lu Han, dia menjadi perantara antara anak anak kecil dan Jongin.

"Tidak mau, aku mau tidur saja." Jawab Jongin, dia sudah muak dengan kelasnya yang ribut jadi dia memilih tidur dipinggir lapangan.

Tiba tiba anak kecil itu mengeluarkan celetukan yang menganggu Jongin. "Nanti Chelsea-nya kalah, kalau kakak tidak ikut main."

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka Chelsea?" Tanya Jongin, nada datar yang biasa, tapi Lu Han tahu Jongin cukup terkejut.

Anak itu menunjuk Lu Han dengan tidak berdosanya, Jongin tidur lagi, kali ini membelakangi lapangan. "Tidak, aku tidak mau main."

Tidak habis pikir saja, Lu Han yang sudah SMA masih main bola dengan anak SD. Ya, satu satunya kelompok yang akan mencari Lu Han yang tampan adalah anak anak SD.

Jongin pikir dia lebih baik tidur.

_Jongin ada di sebuah tempat yang asing baginya, tempat dimana pohon pohon diberi tirai yang menyembunyikan apa yang ada di baliknya._

"_Permisi"_

_Jongin menyingkap tirai tirai itu, menggantungkan ujungnya di dahan, menariknya ke bawah._

"_Akhirnya kau datang."_

_Jongin tertegun melihat siapa yang bicara, itu dirinya!_

"_Duduk dulu, Jongin."_

_Katanya lagi, dia masih mengasah pedangnya walaupun Jongin sudah duduk._

"_Aku merepotkan, ya?"_

_Jongin makin bingung melihat dirinya sendiri berkata pada dirinya sendiri, atau itu cuma seseorang yang mirip dirinya di masa lalu._

"_Aku Kai, sebut saja leluhurmu. Yang keturunan Chen bilang padamu memang benar adanya, Chen memang punya dendam padaku."_

"_Chen?"_

"_Siluman ular, keturunannya adalah teman sekelasmu, namanya Kim Jongdae kalau tidak salah."_

_Kai masih mengasah pedangnya._

"_Kenapa dia punya dendam padamu?"_

_Jongin ragu antara harus memanggil Kai dengan nama saja atau dengan panggilan Kakek._

"_Karena aku membunuh Suho, ya, namanya Suho."_

_Jongin tidak protes atas penjelasan yang minim tentang Suho._

_Kai meliriknya dengan mata yang mirip sekali dengan mata Jongin, membuat Jongin mengiyakan saja kalau Kai memang leluhurnya._

"_Ular itu tahu siapa yang membunuhnya, itu tercermin di matanya, jadi tolong, ya, Jongin, buat Chen memaafkan aku yang bodoh ini." _

_Kai berdiri dan pergi._

"_Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."_

"_Kau mau kemana?"_

_Tapi Kai tidak menjawab._

"_Kai!"_

"KAI!"

Lu Han terlonjak kaget dan Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, teriaknya tadi itu benar benar memekakan telinga.

"Lu Han?"

Lu Han melipat tangan di dada. "Kenapa? Kaget melihatku? Kau itu yang mengagetkanku, mimpi apa kau sebenarnya?"

Jongin akhirnya sadar dia dan Lu Han masih di lapangan, langit sudah jadi jingga dan anak anak SD itu sudah pergi. Jongin terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lu Han, menepuk pipi Jongin pelan.

Jongin akhirnya menghela napas. "Aku mimpi sesuatu tentang siluman ular."

"Kau terlalu memikirkan Kim Jongdae." Kata Lu Han. Dia berdiri dan membawa tas mereka dengan satu tangan.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Lu Han, Jongin ikut berdiri.

"Tasku biar aku saja yang bawa." Kata Jongin.

"Tidak, aku saja."

Lu Han berjalan mendahului Jongin dengan cepat, Jongin menyusul dengan dengan cepat juga.

"Han Han."

Lu Han berhenti dan menengok. "Ya?"

Dan Jongin menghadiahkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Dasar kau." Lu Han mengacak rambut Jongin dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

+TBC+

Mungkin ini bisa disebut teaser atau prolog, ini juga selingan serigala dan ChanHun Wave-ku yang begitu begitu saja, aku belum menemukan Muse-ku di lingkungan yang sedikit baru ini. Sumber inspirasiku dulu adalah seseorang yang memang mirip Chanyeol jadi mudah mengaitkan apa yang terjadi sehari hari dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi saat ini… saat ini aku belum menemukan seseorang yang dapat menginspirasiku.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance/Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, OOC, umur yang dirubah untuk kebaikan plot fanfic ini.

Note : Selamat ulang tahun, Bias!

Ya, walaupun ini sudah lewat beberapa hari, tapi aku benar benar mencari celah untuk keluar dari hal hal penting yang tidak kusukai semata mata untuk merampungkan ini.

Tadinya aku ragu untuk melanjutkan ff ini saat aku masih menulis Serigala yang makin membingungkan saja, Yunho itu bergeriliya, memanfaatkan Liu, Jung, dan Choi muda, kenapa aku jadi bercerita?

Tapi selama aku tidak bisa memberi Kim Jongdae hadiah yang diterbangkan langsung ke Korea Selatan, hanya ucapan selamatlah yang bisa diucapkan, kasihan sekali aku ini.

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Bias!

+Pendekar Dan Siluman Ular+

Kali ini juga dimulai ketika Kim Jongdae mengacungkan penggaris sepanjang tigapuluh senti padanya.

"Kau masih belum bosan apa?!" Dan Jongin membentaknya, biar saja kalau dia sampai menangis.

"Tidak akan!" Seru Jongdae.

Zitao yang sedang kipas kipas disebelah Jongin hanya bisa kipas kipas, sudah tidak mau tahu lagi dengan anak ini.

"Ketua! Kapan AC-nya mau dipasang?!" Tanya Zitao.

"Ya, nanti saja." Jawab ketua kelas mereka, suaranya yang lembut membuat fokus Jongdae buyar sedikit, tapi dia harus kembali dalam usaha pembalasan dendam leluhurnya.

"Kau benar benar ingin bertarung denganku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya!"

Jongin entah mengapa bisa lupa untuk menanyakan tentang mimpinya dan siluman ular pada orang tuanya, mungkin karena semalam ibunya masak ayam.

"Tapi aku tidak mau." Jawab Jongin pasti.

"Tidak mau?" Tanya Jongdae, dia menurunkan penggarisnya. Dia berpikir dan Zitao rasa dia mulai lapar. "Pacarmu yang anak kelas A, bagaimana kalau aku membiarkan bisa Chengzi mengalir di tubuhnya."

Hah? Maksudnya membiarkan ular menggigit Lu Han, begitu?

KRING KRING

BRAK!

"Apa maksudmu, hah!?"

Zitao yang menonton sampai tidak mendengar bel yang berbunyi dua kali, tanda istirahat, yang dia sadari adalah Jongdae dilempar dan kelas mereka berantakan sudah. Semua anak kaget, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu bertarunglah denganku!"

Dan dimulailah baku hantam antara Jongin dan Jongdae.

Zitao berlari ke kelas A, masih terdengar jelas teriakan ketua kelas mereka yang menyuruh dua anak yang ribut itu pergi, sepertinya mereka malah melompat keluar jendela, beruntung karena kelas mereka adanya di lantai satu.

Zitao membanting pintu kelas A. "Han! Pacarmu bertengkar dengan Jongdae!"

"Hah! Mana?!"

Lu Han sedang duduk santai sambil main rubik di tempatnya di tengah kelas saat Zitao datang, dan dia menjatuhkan rubiknya karena apa yang Zitao katakan.

"Lihat keluar jendela!"

Anak anak kelas A adalah kumpulan anak emas guru dengan berbagai kepribadian dan kemampuan, tapi mereka tetap berkumpul menjadikan kelas A sebagai kelas yang rusuh, tapi tentu saja segala biang keributan adalah kelas C, seperti baku hantam Jongin-Jongdae kali ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Kim Jongdae!?" Jongin terlihat sekali marahnya, Zitao sedikit takut, bisa bisa murid semata wayangnya itu membunuh Jongdae.

"Tentu saja membunuhnya seperti leluhurmu membunuh Suho, lebih bagus lagi kalau aku bisa sekalian membunuhmu!"

"Argh! Sialan!"

Zitao menutup matanya, sementara anak kelas A terdengar bersorak karena pertunjukan smackdown live di depan mata mereka.

"Tao masih polos, Tao polos, Tao polos." Ulang Zitao.

Jongin melayangkan tinju dan tanpa sengaja memberi celah untuk Jongdae membantingnya. Mata ularnya berkilat dengan indah, sebenarnya, kalau Jongin tidak kesal dia bisa menyadari itu.

BRUK!

"Jongin!"

"Aciee… Lu Han!" Anak anak kelas A malah jadi menyoraki Lu Han yang paniknya bukan main.

Jongin balik menyerang dan Lu Han berbalik pada teman sekelasnya. "Apa!? Dia itu pacarku! Kenapa tidak ada guru yang melerai!? Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun guru!?" Dan Lu Han mulai mengamuk sendiri.

"Sudahlah Lu Han, jangan sepanik itu." Jonghyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Lu Han, seperti bergerak mencekiknya.

"Apanya yang jangan panik!? Aku tidak bisa tidak panik!?"

"Mereka pasti ada lelahnya, nanti paling pingsan sendiri." Sambung Minho.

"Kalian! Jangan setenang itu! Dasar gila!" Walaupun ditahan, kata kata Jonghyun dan Minho justru membuat Lu Han meronta dua kali lipat.

Disaat yang sama Jongin dan Jongdae benar menemui lelah mereka, napas yang tidak teratur dan tenaga yang terkuras, juga mata yang mulai berkunang kunang.

"Aku benar benar akan membunuhmu kalau mencelakai Lu Han!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu duluan!"

Zitao memberanikan diri mengintip saat dirasa ribut ribut antara Jongin dan Jongdae akan selesai.

DUAG!

Satu pukulan pamungkas di muka masing masing dan mereka jatuh, Zitao menahan napasnya, takutnya jiwa petarungnya keluar lagi.

"Jongin!"

Lu Han menjerit dan melompat keluar jendela, pacar yang perhatian.

+Pendekar Dan Siluman Ular+

"_Kau lagi!"_

_Jongin benar benar ingin mengamuk kalau melihat Jongdae._

"_Berisik! Untuk apa kau datang lagi!?"_

"_Kenapa kau justru bertanya, bodoh!?"_

"_Duh, kalian berisik sekali."_

_Celetuk seseorang, dia mirip sekali dengan Jongdae._

"_Chen, untuk apa kau membawa anak ini kesini juga?"_

_Jongdae bertanya dengan kesal._

"_Tentu saja karena Jin Kai juga ada disini."_

_Jongdae dan Jongin menoleh kebelakang Chen, ada sosok yang Jongin kenali sebagai Kai duduk menunduk di belakangnya._

"_Jadi kalian juga lebih baik duduk dulu."_

_Mereka duduk melingkar dengan Jongin di samping kiri Kai dan Jongdae di samping kanan Chen. Mereka ditutupi banyak tirai putih dari dunia luar._

"_Jongdae benar benar cucu yang berbakti, ya."_

_Kata Chen, dia mengacak rambut Jongdae yang meronta._

"_Aku benar benar minta maaf karena telah membuat masalah ini tetap ada sampai di generasi kalian."_

_Kata Kai, dia menunduk dalam dalam, tapi Chen di sampingnya memang ular yang keras kepala._

"_Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu semudah itu."_

_Katanya._

"_Seluruh hidupku kugunakan untuk mencari dan membunuhmu, kenapa sekarang aku harus berhenti?"_

_Kai terlihat makin merasa bersalah._

"_Maafkan aku, Bae Chen."_

_Chen tertawa, puas sekali dia tertawa, menertawakan Kai yang merasa bersalah._

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

_Tanya Jongin, Chen berdehem pelan._

"_Jadi, pada jaman dahulu kala Kai telah tidak sengaja membunuh istriku yang siluman ular, lalu aku ingin membunuhnya dan dendamku sampai pada kalian."_

_Kata Chen._

"_Itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan, Jongin. Aku mengira ular itu hanya hama ular biasa."_

_Tambah Kai._

"_Ya, seperti itulah."_

_Kata Chen lagi._

"_Lalu kenapa kau malah mewariskan dendam?"_

_Tanya Jongin, kali ini khusus pada Chen._

_Chen melirik Jongdae sedikit, tanda pada keturunannya itu untuk menjawab Jongin._

"_Saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dulu, Chen pernah bilang sesuatu."_

"_Apa?"_

_Tanya Jongin._

_Jongdae menoleh padanya._

"_Dendam tidak bisa dibawa mati, itu satu urusan dunia yang berakar di dunia, bukan di akhirat."_

_Jongin jadi terdiam._

"_Karena itulah aku menyuruh Jongdae untuk membunuhmu, meneruskan dendamku, dan dia melakukannya dengan cukup baik tanpa tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Jongin."_

_Jongin masih terdiam, memperhatikan dua orang yang sekilas identik di depan matanya, bisa dibilang kesalnya pada Kim Jongdae justru hilang._

"_Dan aku punya satu cara agar Kai bisa dimaafkan."_

"_Apa?"_

_Tanya Jongin._

"_Membuat Kim Jongdae bertemu Suho-nya"_

Jongin membuka matanya yang terasa berat, sepertinya dia punya memar di sekitar matanya. Hari ini gelang yang biasa dia pakai ada di tangan kanan, tapi dia merasakan tekanan yang lebih dari bagaimana harusnya gelang itu menekan pergelangan tangannya. Itu sebenarnya adalah genggaman tangan yang lembut.

Jongin akhirnya sadar ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau bodoh, Jongin." Isakannya terdengar jelas, Jongin segera tahu kalau itu Lu Han.

"Sst, Lu Han, jangan cengeng." Kata Jongin, rasanya jadi tenang kalau sudah ada Lu Han, dia bahkan bisa menertawakan kecengengan Lu Han.

"Tapi aku takut kau mati." Kata Lu Han, dia menghapus air mata yang bersarang di sudut matanya, untuk Jongin dia manis sekali.

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Han Han."

Bicara soal mati, Jongin jadi penasaran bagaimana kabar orang yang baru saja dia pukuli. Dia melirik ke ranjang sebelah kanannya dan ada Kim Jongdae di sana, sedang pakai dasi.

Dia tentu ganti dengan seragam baru, tapi melihat wajahnya saja Jongin sudah berpikiran kalau dia benar benar baik baik saja dan tanpa cacat.

"Aku siluman ular, Jongin. Aku sudah bilang." Kata Jongdae, seakan dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri sebenarnya jatuh iba karena Jongdae sendiri dan dia berdua dengan Lu Han.

"Jongdae."

"Ya."

"Apa maksud Chen dengan Suho-mu?"

+TBC+


End file.
